


Jitters

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted for the Bettermost Drabblefest.  Prompts: Vermont, feminist, bump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jitters

Using both hands, Jack yanked the patchwork quilt off the four-poster bed, exposing a sleeping Ennis to the chilly air.

“Wake up Cowboy!” he gleefully exclaimed, “It’s your wedding day!”

“Hunh?” grumbled Ennis, as he rolled over and tried to steal the covers back.

Jack held the quilt in outstretched arms and knelt on the bed, enveloping Ennis in his arms with the still warm quilt between them.

Ennis could not remember the last time that Jack woke up before him. “Actually, it’s called a ‘Civil Union,’ Rodeo,” groggily remembering why they had decided to spend a week in Vermont.

The delicious smells of breakfast wafted from the kitchen below into the open bedroom window. Bacon, eggs, freshly baked croissants, steaming coffee… Ennis tried to identify what the innkeeper would serve in the dining room downstairs. Last night, when Ennis and Jack checked in, the kindly older feminist who had made her living running the Bed and Breakfast alone in the rural vacation spot promised to help with whatever they needed for their ceremony. The Justice of the Peace would be arriving shortly after breakfast, and Jack was in a hurry to get downstairs to make sure everything was ready.

“Let’s get a move on, Ennis,” said Jack, slapping Ennis’s naked rump with a loving open palm.

Ennis grabbed Jack’s hand and drew it to the bump under the quilt, closed his eyes, and moaned softly. Jack leaned closer and kissed Ennis quickly on the lips, for once in his life not wanting to stir up any passion on this nervous morning. He slowly took his hand away and instead gently held Ennis’s head in his hands, his fingers entwined in the sandy hair. “Ennis Del Mar, let’s get ourselves downstairs. There will be plenty of time for that later!


End file.
